Collin's Diary
Collin's diary was found outside The Magic Library when Drake, Grayson, and Mia were scavenging around the area. It had four journal entries written inside. Journal Entries First Journal Entry - January 24 "My powers have been progressing nicely. Everyday I learn more and more abilities that come with this new found strength of mine, despite the so called "Price", the demon told Me of. Although, I do have some slight concerns. My eyesight has been acting up, and My vision keeps blurring whenever I use a large amount of My strength. And there is the other thing. I have gaps in My memory, My younger brother has been telling me I have been wondering around the house at night in the days. I have no memory of this. My parents think something is wrong with Me, and insist I get help. There is nothing wrong with Me, but it may be the price I was told of. Yours truely, Collin." Second Journal Entry - February 18 "My vision has gotten worse, and My memory is almost blank. My brother is scared and My parents have started to pretend I no longer exist. They seem not to want the neighbors to know. Hah. I no longer care what They think of me. With My strength and power, I will soon no longer have need for Them. My brother says I'm not acting Myself anymore. He is wrong. I am more Myself then I ever was. Once again, forever Yours, Collin." Third Journal Entry - August 5 "Something is wrong. This power is not what I had been promised, and the price is too high. I am slowly loosing My humanity. The power is eating away at My soul and My skin feels like it's getting stretched to it's limits with how much energy is running through My veins. It scares Me. I no longer have control of My movements. It's as if there was more than one person in My head. It's...strange having 2 sets of thoughts. One I know as Myself, the Me I have always been, but then there is a slight whisper of this...darker voice that...sounds like Me, but it is so incredibly not Me that..it is slightly painful. This is just..plain weird. I am terrified. The one thing that must scare Me the most is the fact that My powers act up violently when I am in the presence of My brother. It almost lashes out at him more so than it already does with my parents. I really am concerned that one day I may have a memory gap, and Armen will wind up hurt. The power is slowly eating Me alive from the inside out. Not sure how much longer I will still be around. But still, forever Yours, Collin." Fourth Journal Entry - September 9 "I was right, it's killing Me. I may actually be as good as dead already. This will be My final entry, as I am not sure how long My spirit will remain before the other..darker one takes full control. I do not have much time left. This curse has ruined everything. When My brother left the house today, the dark presence tossed me to the back of My own mind and locked Me there. Taking complete control of My body. One thing I had any control over were My eyes. But even then, it was if I was looking through a piece of white film, everything was blurred and bright. But then I did it, the bad thing. I am fully aware that it is not the most mature way to put it, but, there were no other words to truely put it correctly. I watched as my body murdured my parents. I WATCHED IT RIP THEM APART UNTIL ALL THAT WAS LEFT WAS THE RED ON MY HANDS AND THE SMEARS ON THE WALL! I was able to write a note for my brother, however brief it may have been, to tell him how sorry I truely was. This was never meant to happen. This was meant to be a power to protect and heal. But instead, it took control and corrupted my mind and what was left of my heart. There is no humanity left. Only darkness, only Herobrine. But I have a plan. In the event that my powers, or the darkness inside my head were to ever attempt to take what little control I had, what was left of my humanity would be ejected from my body, and into the closest living thing. Wheather it be another human being, a snake, or an enderman, my humanity would latch onto the creature and become a part of it. Whatever is left of this conscience would be transferred to this new body. This new person it would create. And hopefully, they will be able to succeed where I could not. I pray this new being will be able to protect my brother from harm. And from what I am soon to become, like I, the worst brother in the history of the planet, could not. Because the next time these eyes see him, I will no longer be Collin, brother of armen, and proud son of the captain of the guard. This body will be Herobrine, murderer of loved ones and destoryer of life. I wish you the best of luck, my humanity. Be safe Drake. Forever with You, Collin" Category:Items and Abilities Category:The Haunted